Sacrifices
by Batgirl133
Summary: This is modern day New York City. Kalake Ka Luna Keta Kalokara is a detective there. And all it took to turn her world upside down was the disappearance of Devin Clark. Warning: LGBT is involved, for those of you who don't support it, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kalake**

My name is Kalake. I'm twenty years old and single. I work as a detective in New York City.

I was investigating a disappearance at the empire state building. The man, Devin Clark, worked on the top floor. In the middle of the day, he got a call. Then he left and never came back. Devin was only 25.

The witnesses agreed on that. But they never knew what happened next. Just that he got into the elevator.

I left to go to the Security room. The man in there looked at me curiously. I showed him my Badge.

"Detective Keta Kalokara. I'm working on a case. I need the elevator footage for yesterday at 1:46 am." I said.

"Alright." The man said.

Then he turned to his keyboard and began typing. Then one of the monitors changed and showed me the elevator. I watched as Devin entered.

Instead of pressing a button, he inserted a key to a slot at the bottom. Then the elevator went up. I stared at the footage strangely. I thought that he worked on the top floor.

Then after a few minutes, the doors opened up and Devin left the elevator.

"Is that it, Detective?" The man asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

Then I left the room. This made no sense at all. He worked on the top floor. Right?

«««»»»

I was talking to the only two other detectives who had the same case as me

"I heard that there was an urban legend about there being a six hundredth floor." James said.

"Yeah, and of the witnesses said that they heard Devin say something about a six hundredth floor." Mary, James' partner, added.

"I bet they were just in shock. Or they were drunk." James said.

"Whatever, James." Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, there definitely was another floor, because the footage proved that he was going up." I said.

"But on the top floor there's only a down button." James said.

"Actually no. There is an up button, I think it's for a storage room or something. There was also another button on that panel." Mary added.

"But the footage showed him inserting a key into a slot at the bottom." I said.

Mary shrugged.

"You should probably talk to the guy in front. We're going to check out the storage room." Mary said.

"Ok." I agreed.

«««»»»

I walked up to the man at the front desk. He was reading a newspaper.

"I need the key." I said.

"For what, Lassie?" He said, a slight country accent in his voice.

He turned the page.

"For the elevator." I answered.

He set the newspaper down and he looked at me.

"Do you know where that will take ya?" He asked.

"No. Where will it take me?" I asked, trying not to explode.

"Why do you want the key?" He asked.

"I'm a detective. And I'm investigating in the disappearance of Devin Clark who works supposedly on the top floor." I answered.

"You don't want the key, lass." He said, picking his newspaper up.

"Unless you want to get arrested you will hand that key over." I growled.

"Oh, the gods wouldn't like that." He said.

I froze. Did he just say gods?

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, lass. Run along." He answered.

The elevator doors opened. And Devin Clark walked out. He came up the man.

"Here's the key." He said.

He handed it to the man.

"Devin Clark?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Where have you been? It's been a day." I said.

"Oh, sorry, I had gone out of the city for a while. I had some business out of town." He answered.

"Well, you should go to the station. Your wife sounded pretty worried." I said.

"I will. Sorry about this." He said.

Then he left the building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man put the key into a box on the desk.

Already, a plan was forming in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalake**

It was midnight when I arrived back at the empire state building. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I had stolen them from the security guard on my way out.

I then snuck into the building. I knew that there were security guards here, but I wasn't worried. After all, I did outrank them.

I walked up to the man's desk. He was no longer there. Probably at home, fast asleep. I opened up the drawer and found the key.

The key was attached to a ring, that had a card on it. Olympus security with the omega symbol under it. Weird.

I went over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator soon arrived. Once inside, I found the slot. Above it, was the omega symbol.

I inserted the key and turned. Then as if being shot from a cannon, it went up. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, my white hair covering my face.

The elevator slowed down and then the doors dinged open. Moving my hair out of my face, I got a clear view of what laid beyond the doors. And my eyes widened.

What the heck did I just get myself into?

 **Alex**

I sighed.

"Mother, may I take a walk in the garden?" I asked.

Mom looked at me.

"I guess it is a beautiful night. Go ahead. But it is already midnight, you should get some sleep." Mom said.

"I will." I replied.

Then I kissed her cheek and got up and left. Then I left her palace and went down to the gardens.

My mother was Aphrodite. I'm her youngest child, at 19 years old. Everyone, besides the gods and her children, thinks that she only cares about her self and acts like a fangirl all the time. That's not true. She cares about everyone. Sure, she acts like a fangirl sometimes, but not all the time.

I loved walking through the gardens at night. The moon would always be reflecting off the water making it glow. And the flowers themselves would be glowing as well.

The satyrs, nymphs, and naiads would sit by fires and the satyrs would play on their pipes and/or they would be dancing around the fire. The naiads would be dancing with the satyrs as the nymphs would be singing.

And I loved hearing them. They were always so happy.

"Hey, Alex." One of the satyrs said, running up to me.

The satyr was my best friend, Raymond Carpenter or Ray as I called him.

"Hey, Ray." I said.

"So, still living with your mom?" Ray joked.

"Yes." I said.

"Seriously, you are nineteen, dude. Only stupid lazy mortals stay with their parents after turning nineteen." Ray said.

"All of mom's kids are living in the mortal world. She's kind of overprotective. Plus, I never stepped foot out of Olympus before. I have no idea what it's like. So, how do you expect me to survive with the mortals?" I asked.

"You have a point there." Ray admitted.

"Exactly." I said.

"So, you just going to live here for the rest of your life?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. And you know that if I left I wouldn't get to see you anymore." I said.

Ray covered his cheeks with his hands and gasped. His eyes were wide.

"That's right!" He exclaimed, joking.

We laughed.

"You are so drunk." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yep!" He said.

Then he hiccuped, making me laugh again.

We reached the elevator which would bring us to the mortal realm.

Wait a minute, what's the elevator doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

"Ray." I said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"What's the elevator doing here?" I asked.

Ray looked at the elevator. And immediately, he became sober.

"Are any of the demigods supposed to meet here?" I asked.

"No. And none of them called ahead. Otherwise we would have known. Even if they hadn't called ahead, the gods would still know if they arrived." Alex answered.

Then the doors opened, revealing a girl. She was wearing all black. Her long wavy white hair covered her face. She had pale skin.

"Crap." Ray said, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a cop." He said, pointing to the badge attached to her hip.

It's a mortal.

"What's a mortal doing here?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Ray replied.

The girl sat up and moved her hair out of her face. She had dark brown eyes, black eyelashes, black eyebrows, and her lips were red, but I knew that she wasn't wearing any makeup. She was very beautiful. I knew that mom would approve.

"Woah." Ray said. "I don't think she's a mortal."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because only a goddess could be that gorgeous. Unless they were your sister." Ray answered.

I had to agree there. But I knew that she was no goddess. And she definitely wasn't my sister. Otherwise I would have recognized her from our family holiday reunions.

The girl's eyes locked with mine. Then they narrowed. She got to her feet and walked over to us.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is Olympus." Ray answered.

"You're kidding." She said.

"Nope." Ray said.

Then she looked down and gasped.

"Why are you-" She started.

"Don't you dare." Ray growled.

"Half Goat?" She finished.

"Thank you for not saying donkey." He sighed.

"Well, that means that either you're a demigod or you have the sight." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing. But how about I show you around?" Ray said, sounding like he was drunk again. He even gave her a lazy wink.

Even though I barely knew the girl, I got jealous when Ray wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't get off me, I will not hesitate to use my tazer." She threatened, her hand on one of the devices strapped around her waist.

Ray put his hands up and backed from her.

"I think we should bring her to the palace." I said.

"And no one is there besides your mom." Ray said.

"She can summon everyone else." I replied.

"What?" The girl asked.

"C'mon, follow me." I answered.

"Don't pull any tricks on me." She growled.

"I won't. Ray, go back to the party." I said as I began walking up the path back to the palaces.

"Aw, come on." Ray said.

"I think there are some nymphs who want your attention." I said.

"You're probably right. See you later, beautiful." Ray said as he walked towards the campfire.

The girl made a disgusted face and scowled at him. Then I heard her mutter something under her breath like, "Creep."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." I said.

"I'm imagining things." She said.

"You're not. You probably have the sight, which is the ability to see through the mist." I replied.

"Your crazy." She said. "But I ought to know your name."

"Alex Harris." I answered.

"Kalake Kalokara." She replied.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kalake replied.

"Alright." I said, shrugging.

We arrived at my mother's palace and we went inside.

"Mother!" I called out.

"Back already?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said as I entered the main room.

Mom lounged on the couch, music played softly in the background. When Mom noticed Kalake, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Mom sat up and then stood.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"She was on the elevator. Her name's Kalake." I answered.

Mom circled around Kalake. Kalake watched her.

"What are you doing?" Kalake asked.

"Mother?" I asked.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and we appeared in the throne room. The rest of the council also appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus growled.

"We have an uninvited guest that my son ran into on his walk." Aphrodite answered.

The gods looked at me and Kalake.

"This can't be happening." Kalake said.

"Her heart rate is increasing. So is Poseidon's." Apollo said.

A few of the gods looked at Poseidon, including me. His sea green eyes were wide as he stared at Kalake.

"Poseidon." Zeus said. "Do you know her?"

"I . . . I think so." He said.

"Did you seriously hook up with a nineteen year old?" Hermes said, trying not to laugh.

"What the heck is going on?" Kalake asked.

"Your in the presence of the gods. By the statue of their animals you should be able to tell who is who as well as their symbols of power." I answered.

Poseidon sighed.

"Kalake." He said.

Kalake looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked.

"She, uh, she disappeared when I was a baby." Kalake answered.

Poseidon closed his eyes and nodded.

"Poseidon, do you know her?" Mom asked.

"No." He answered.

Kalake's expression dropped.

"But I knew her mother." Poseidon answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex**

"What do you mean?" Kalake asked.

"You are my daughter." Poseidon answered.

"Th-that can't be right. My father's dead." Kalake said, taking a step back.

I looked at Apollo and he seemed just as worried about her as I did.

"WHAT?!" Zeus yelled, his eyes and hair starting to crackle with electricity. Outside, the sky lit up as lightning flashed followed by thunder.

Kalake's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her.

"Look what you'd done! You made her faint!" Apollo shouted.

"You don't scare me, Zeus!" Poseidon yelled.

"Poseidon, who was the woman?" Mom asked.

"Um." Poseidon looked at the ground.

"Poseidon." Mom growled.

"Sofia Kalokara." Poseidon answered.

The gods stared at him in shock. Why did that name sound familiar?

"The daughter of Hecate?" Demeter asked.

"Yes. Look, I couldn't help it. She loved the ocean and she was beautiful. She was just so kind to me." Poseidon answered.

Now I remember. Sofia was the daughter of Hecate that could control all the elements. She could project illusions and cast various spells. She could even control ghosts. Mom talked about her a lot. Sadly, Sofia died before I was born.

I looked down at Kalake in surprise. I wondered how much she and her mother had in common.

 **Kalake**

I sat up, putting a hand on my head. I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in a room with white walls. There was a hall with stairs leading up to it on the right. There was a pillar that reached up to the ceiling every 3 meters, and a railing with mini pillars that were 3 feet high in between the larger pillars. Aquamarine lace was draped over the railings. Vines with roses circled around the larger pillars.

On the other side was a window showing the garden in which I arrived. Then there was a TV, which seemed kind of out of place. On the other side, was a door. The roome was very big. The ceiling was domed and paintings of Aphrodite and her children covered it.

I was laying on a red couch, with a blue blanket covering me. My regular clothes were still on.

"You're awake."

I turned and saw that boy from last night. Alex Harris, he said his name was.

Alex had normal black hair that was styled off to the side. He honestly looked like a model. Everything about him was perfect. But what was kind of weird was his maroon colored eyes. Close to the color of wine, but not as dark. He also had tan skin.

He wore a white button up shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. I guess you could say that he looked like a model for one of those stores who sell suits for mens, minus the jacket.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Aphrodite's palace. The gods have been arguing all night. I brought you here around 2 am. I honestly couldn't stand there arguing anymore." Alex answered.

I sat up and moved the blanket off of me.

"Everything that happened last night was real?" I asked.

"Yeah. And last time I checked Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Artemis, and Hestia were backing Poseidon up." Alex answered.

"What was my mother's name again?" I asked.

"Sofia Kalokara, daughter of Hestia. I never met her in person, but my mom used to tell me stories about her all the time." Alex answered.

Fantastic. Mr. Perfect knows more about my own mother than I do. And he probably knows even more about my dad. Life is awesome.

"Wait a second, what time is it?" I asked.

"Uh, 7." Alex answered.

"Crap!" I shouted.

I shot to my feet and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex shouted.

"I'm late for work!" I shouted.

I turned the knob and opened the door a little, but then he slammed it shut.

"You can't go." Alex said.

"I have to! My boss is going to kill me if I don't get there!" I yelled.

"The gods would kill me if I let you leave." Alex answered. "I'm not joking."

I know when a person is lying or not, and he wasn't, but I'm not going to tell that.

"At least let me call him." I said.

"Alright." Alex said.

Letting go of the knob, I walked back to the couch. Then I sat down and took out my phone. I dialed my boss' number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Kalake." I said.

"Where are you? I was worried."

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I had a family emergency and I had to leave right away. I can't come in today." I said.

"That's fine. When will you come in?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Alright. But whenever you can come back give me a call."

"Will do. Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." I said.

Then I hung up and put my phone away. I ran a hand through my slightly tangled hair.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"What is the mortal world like?" Alex asked.

"What?" I asked.

"As soon as I was born, my mom kept me on Olympus. I've never been to the mortal world. The only connection I have is the tv and the stories my siblings tell me." Alex answered.

"You're just as messed up as everyone else." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Whatever." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell you this, you don't want to go to New York City for the first time. It's not a pretty place." I said.

The door opened and the woman with long black hair and the same eyes as Alex came into the room.

"Mother." Alex said, turning to her.

"The gods have reached an agreement. Kalake will be allowed to leave and return." Alex's mom said.

"If I want to come back." I said.

"Zeus also said that you should learn the truth about your mother and your father." She added.

"I don't think I want to know." I said.

She sighed. Then she took out a photo.

"Poseidon figured that. He told me to give this to you." She said.

She came up to me and handed me the photo. A woman with white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin was smiling with the man called Poseidon. He had tan skin, black hair, and sea green eyes.

"T-that's my mom?" I asked.

"Yes. Alex, why don't you show her around? She could probably use some help." She answered.

Alex nodded. I got up and we left the palace. Then we began walking down the path. After 10 minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"Who's your mom?" I asked.

"Aphrodite." He answered.

"So that's why your so perfect." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered. "So, why do the gods love my mom?"

"Well, my mom always started the story by saying that before she came, Hestia had a bad wrap. Her children had tried to attack Olympus. Of course the gods' children stopped them. But Hecate left to live in Tartarus, away from their wrath. Only Demeter supported her because she helped her search for Persephone." Alex answered.

"My mom was born there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Every night, Hecate would tell her that she would be the greatest demigod alive and would solve her problems. And so, when Sofia was eighteen, Hecate went to Olympus. Hecate gave Sofia to the gods as payment for her crimes. Sofia then would hunt down monsters and solve their personal problems." Alex answered.

I stared at the woman in the photo.

"So I guess I kind of followed her in her footsteps. Being a detective is pretty close to that." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

"Why did you chose to be a detective?" I asked.

"I don't like to talk about it. But, how did my mom die?" Kalake asked.

She looked at the photo in her hands.

"She had gone down to the mortal realm. No one had ever heard of her for a year. And then they found out that she had been burned to death protecting a baby girl from a mob. I think that baby was you." I said.

Kalake sighed.

"I don't know." Kalake said, shrugging.

"Hey, look, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." I said.

I could tell that she was confused. Then an arm wrapped around our shoulders.

"Sup' guys?" Ray said as he smiled at us.

"What did you hear, Ray?" I asked.

"Just that there's a daughter of Sofia and Poseidon roaming around." Ray said, a smirk on his face.

"Do you know who that person is?" Kalake asked.

"You." Ray answered.

"You know, I think I might stay a bit to learn what powers I have so then I can kick this creep's ass." Kalake said.

"Hey, he's my friend!" I said.

"He's an underage drinker and a fucking creep. You don't just flirt with a New York City Detective. You'd be dead." Kalake said.

"Well, I'm not flirting with a detective. I'm flirting with the daughter of Poseidon." Ray said.

He leaned toward Kalake and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, gross!" She said.

She pushed him away and into me. He laughed. I noticed a smirk on her face.

"You're disgusting." She said.

"Love you, too, sweetheart." He replied.

Then he got up and walked back toward the other satyrs. Kalake rolled her eyes.

"He's such an idiot." Kalake said.

"Well, you definitely seem to be warming a little bit up to him." I said.

"Maybe." Kalake said.

 **Kalake**

I had decided to stay at Aphrodite's palace since I was slightly more familiar with it. And now, in honor to celebrate me, the gods had thrown a party out in the gardens.

Aphrodite had lent her wardrobe for me to use. And the good news is that she has one thing of everything. Which I'm not surprised.

I found a black leather strapless crop top that stopped below my belly button and showed my cleavage. A black leather miniskirt was also there. Complete with my combat boots I was content.

I quickly braided my hair and then I went downstairs. Aphrodite was wearing an elegant red dress which showed off her cleavage. The back of the dress was lace.

"I figured you would like that one." Aphrodite said.

Alex stood next to her in his regular tailored suit, this time with a gray jacket around it. A black tie was around his neck as well.

"Shall we go?" Aphrodite said.

Alex and I nodded. And so we left her palace and went down to the party. Everyone was gathered around the fire which was way bigger now. And there was a lot more people.

"Hey guys." Ray said, finding us immediately.

"Hey, Ray." I said.

He smiled.

Strangely, I have to admit that Alex was right. Once you got to know him he was kind of nice. But he was still an idiot.

"I brought drinks." He said, holding up bottles of wine.

"Ray, I'm 19." Alex said.

I looked at him slightly surprised. He definitely did not look 19.

"So? They still drink anyway." Ray said, shrugging.

"No." Alex and I said.

"Fine." Ray said, pouting.

Then a woman with black hair and violet eyes came up to us. She had very pale skin, from lack of sunlight.

"Hecate." Alex said.

I looked at her slightly suprised. She wore a black cloak over a dark purple dress.

"Hello, Alex. I wasn't sure if I was welcome, but I wanted to see my granddaughter." Hecate said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are welcome anytime." A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Demeter. She had blond hair and grain sticking up around her hair like a crown. Her eyes were as green as the grass and she had the tan skin of a gardener. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes.

Hecate nodded to her. Demeter smiled.

"Thank you, Demeter. Kalake, how are you?" Hecate asked.

"I'm well, I guess. The past few days have been a little confusing though." I answered.

"I know. And I'm sorry about everything." Hecate said.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's the fates fault." I said.

I knew about the fates, not because of Alex, but because of my job.

"I wish they were kinder to my children." Hecate said.

"Maybe someday. Come, let's try some of Dionysus' new wine. I bet that and watching all the drunk gods and satyrs will cheer you up." Demeter said.

Hecate gave her a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it will." Hecate replied.

Demeter then led the goddess away. I couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Mother thinks they would make a nice couple." Alex said.

"I suppose they would." I admitted.

"Brother!" A man shouted.

He came up to Alex and hugged him. The man had dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and tan skin. His hair was styled kind of like Alex. He also had white feathery wings. He had no shirt on, showing off his chest, muscles, and six pack. He had black pants on and sneakers. A bow and quiver was strapped to his back.

"Nice to see you too, Cupid." Alex replied.

At that, I blushed. I was just checking out the god of love. Not cool, Kal, not cool.

Cupid let go of Alex and then turned to me.

"So you must be Kalake." Cupid said.

"Maybe." I replied.

Cupid smiled.

"Wait a minute, Cupid, did you make Poseidon and Sofia fall in love?" Alex asked.

"No. That was not of my doing. But I wish it was." Cupid said, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex**

"May I have a dance?" Cupid asked.

"Ok." Kalake said, her cheeks a faint pink.

She was really cute when she blushed.

Cupid led her through the crowd and then he put one hand around her waist and with the other, he held her hand in his, as her free hand was wrapped around his neck. And together, they swayed back and forth to the music.

I really hate my brother. I walked off and tried to get through the crowd.

I ended up running into the son of Hades, Ashton. He was one of my friends.

"Hey, Ash." I said.

"Oh, hey, Alex." Ash replied.

Ash had long brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Kalake now that I think of it. Except that he was shorter than her, and he had brown hair. I remember having a crush on him. Looks like I still do.

"So, where's my cousin?" Ash asked.

I pointed to where she danced with my brother.

"Looks like her mom." Ash said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You like her." Ash said.

"Of course I do." I said.

"Looks like Ray owes me five drachmas." Ash said.

I smiled. Of course they did. They were always betting on what I was going to do.

"So, how long you staying?" I asked.

"Oh, for tonight. After all, I'm not very welcomed here. I mean, the guest room at your mom's house is cool and all, but it's the other gods that don't like me. Plus, I bet Kalake's staying in the guest room." Ash answered.

"We have plenty of empty rooms for you to stay in." I said.

"I don't know." Ash said, shrugging.

Ash turned and began walking down the path, I decided to follow him.

"Ash, you know that you shouldn't really care about what other people think." I said.

"I know. But it seems that besides you, Ray, and my dad, nobody really likes to be around me. And I can't blame them either." Ash admitted.

"I bet Kalake wouldn't care." I said.

"Well, yeah. I guess uncle Poseidon does like me and Hades." Ash admitted.

"Exactly." I said.

"And I guess your mom is kind of cool with me. But that's it." Ash said.

"Maybe, you're just an intrevert." I teased.

"Shut up." He said, a smile on his face.

"C'mon you know I'm right." I said.

I leaned my cheek against his. I could feel him blush.

"Alright." Ash said laughing.

We continued walking in silence. It was a nice quiet night, besides the yelling, laughing, and music coming from the party.

"The flowers are beautiful." Ash said.

I looked at them.

"They always are." I said.

Ash looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. Before I knew it, we were leaning towards each other. And then I kissed him.

And I wasn't even aware of Cupid hiding in the bush's behind us.

 **Kalake**

I have to admit, I was kind of drunk. Ok, a lot. But I didn't care at that point.

I led Cupid inside Aphrodite's palace. Then I led him to the room that I was using, laughing the whole time.

Cupid was a lot less drunk than me, but I knew that he enjoyed the fact that I was.

Once inside my room, I closed the door and locked it. Then I pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. Then I kissed him.

His lips were soft and tasted slightly like strawberries.

"Kalake." He whispered.

"Don't call . . . me that." I said in between kisses.

"Then what . . . should I . . . call you?" He asked.

"Kal." I answered.

"I like that." He said.

He put his hand under my chin.

"I bet you do." I replied.

Then I kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex**

It's been two days. The minor gods and demigods had all left. Including Cupid, thankfully. Only Ash decided to stay.

But what's weird is that Kalake has been in her room that entire time. So, I decided to go see if something's wrong.

I knocked on her door and there was no answer. I tried the handle and found it closed.

"Kalake?" I called.

I heard her groan. I took out a bobby pin and picked the lock. It's a trick I learned from the Hermes' kids.

I then turned the knob and my eyes widened. Kalake's braid was undone and her hair was kind of messy. Her clothes from the other night laid around the room. Her blanket was covering her breast and I could tell that she was naked, which made me blush.

Then I wondered as to who could have done this, and immediately thought of Cupid. That bastard. She was probably drunk, either that or he pierced her with one of his _very special for special occasions_ arrows.

I closed the door and then I went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, adding a little bit of nectar. Then I went back upstairs and into her room.

I set the glass on the nightstand. Then I went back to the living room where Ash was.

 **Kalake**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I found a glass of water on the table. I took a drink and immediately started to feel better.

That's when I realized that I was completely naked. And when the other night's events came back.

"Oh, no." I groaned.

Not only was I drunk, but I had sex with the god of love after just meeting him. Crap.

I decided to take things slow, especially since this was my first time being hungover.

First thing, drink the water. I could tell that something extra had been added to it because it was tasted a little bit like mint which warmed me up.

That's why it didn't take me very long to drink it all. Then I decided to take a shower, since I probably needed it.

Grabbing a towel, I went into the bathroom and took my shower. After that, I decided to get dressed.

Grabbing my bra and underwear, I put those on. Then, I went into the closet and put on a pair of slightly ripped blue jean short shorts and an aquamarine crop top.

After that, I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went downstairs.

"Of course you did." An unfamiliar voice said.

"That's not the point, Ash! Cupid manipulated her and used her for sex!" That was Alex.

"Not if she was drunk. Then she kind of did it on her own." Ash, I guess, replied.

"Not really." Alex said.

I walked into the hall and scratched my head. They were obviously talking about me.

Ash and Alex stopped talking and looked at me. An unfamiliar boy was sitting next to Alex. He had brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. I guess that must be Ash.

"Kalake." Alex said.

"Thanks for the water." I said.

Alex gave me a small smile.

"Your welcome." Alex said.

"Uh, what did you put in it?" I asked.

"Nectar, drink of the gods. Ambrosia, which is the food of the gods, and Nectar will kill mortals, but if demigods have a little bit when their injured, will heal them. But if we have too much we'll burn up so we have to be careful." Alex answered.

I nodded. I came down the stars and sat in the couch across from them. I pulled my legs under me.

"Look, Alex, about what you guys were talking about," I started.

Alex blushed. Ash smirked.

"I'm not judging you. It's just that I'm worried. Cupid can be crafty and likes to mess around with love and people's feelings." Alex said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I kind of figured that out. Now, I don't know what you meant by 'Cupid's very special for special occasion arrows' but he definitely did not pierce me. Plus, I do remember having more than one glass of that wine that Dionysus was serving." I said, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Well, that makes the situation a little bit better at least." Alex admitted.

Then I looked at Ash more closely. He didn't have goat legs, or green skin and pointed ears like the nymphs, or blue skin like the naiads, or have the slight glowing aura of a minor god, nor did he have the strong aura of major god.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Demigod son of Hades. Basically your cousin on your dad's side." Ash answered.

"Well, nice to meet you." I replied.

"I guess I should probably ask you this now, but are you an LGBT supporter at all?" Alex asked.

I smiled.

"More than that, I'm actually bi myself." I answered.

"Oh, well, I'm bi too. A couple of Aphrodite's children are either bi, trans, lesbian, or gay." Alex said.

"I figured since she was the goddess of love that a couple of her children were." I replied.

"I'm gay, as well." Ash said.

I smiled. Then Ash glanced at Alex, a slight blush on his cheek. My eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, are you guys dating?" I asked.

"Well, something did happen at the party, and we haven't really talked about it." Ash admitted.

"Oh, ok. Well, I, uh, think I'll go talk a walk. I'll be back whenever." I said.

"Ok." Alex and Ash replied.

I got up and left the palace. I decided to go down to the lake.

Once there, I took off my shoes and socks. Then I sat down close to the water so that when the waves came the water would go up to my knees.

It was peaceful and I probably sat there lost in my thoughts for about half an hour until Poseidon came up to me.

He sat down next to me. He was wearing bermuda shorts and a hawaiian shirt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied, a smile on my face.

Poseidon's expression darkened a little.

"All of Olympus has heard what happened at the party between you and Cupid." Poseidon said.

My eyes widened.

"In my room?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been talking about it nonstop. Says that you were amazing. Thankfully, Aphrodite is dealing with him as we speak. If it weren't for her, I would've blasted him to Tartarus." Poseidon said, growling the last part.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was my first time drinking and I -" My voice faltered as a few tears fell.

Poseidon smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug. He was warm and smelled like the ocean. Which made me feel calm.

"I know. I don't blame you. I blaming that bastard of a god. He always did love playing with the hearts of our children and ourselves." Poseidon said.

"I wish I could take it back." I said.

"I know. Look, if you want, you could move into my palace here. I would enjoy the company, especially when thing's are quiet in Atlantis. And sometime you could come with me there. I'll also teach you how to control your powers. Hecate would help as well." Poseidon said.

I nodded. Staying with Aphrodite was nice and all, but I don't want to stay there anymore. It would only remind me of Cupid.

And I guess I have to admit I do have a crush on Alex, even if he is so perfect. But the difference between him and Cupid is that he's not full of himself and he definitely wouldn't have sex with someone because their drunk. But it hurts to know that he likes someone else, who's not a girl. And even though it hurts, I don't judge him. He deserves to be happy.

"Yeah, I would like that, Dad." I answered.

He smiled and his grip tightened a little, which made me smile too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex**

"Um, Alex, about the other night," Ash started slowly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the kiss." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"But in the bushes that night, I noticed cupid was there. Before when you were looking at me, he pierced you with a light pink arrow. And I highly doubt that you kissed me on your own free will." Ash said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. What does the pink arrow do?" Ash asked.

"It makes you fall in love with the first person you see. It's effects are only temporary, lasting at most, five days. It's his least powerful arrow." I answered.

"Yeah, I figured." Ash replied.

"I bet he did that so I was distracted and wouldn't head back to the palace while he was messing with Kalake." I said.

"Probably." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm sorry to play with your feelings like this." I said.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I blame Cupid, not you." Ash said.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I wrapped my arms around him. I was still under the effects of the arrow, and so I kind of enjoyed it.

"And I'll stay here until the effects wear off." Ash said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Ash replied.

 **Kalake *Two weeks later***

I stared at the test in my hands. I had five of them all laid out on the counter. And they all said the same thing.

 _Positive._

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Kal, are you okay?" Dad said, knocking on the door.

I've been in here for half an hour, staring at the pregnancy tests in disbelief.

"No." I said.

I could tell that Dad got a lot more worried at that. He tried the handle and found it locked.

"Kal!" He shouted worriedly.

I unlocked the door and held one of the pregnancy tests up. Dad froze and stared at it in shock.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

My lower lip trembled as a tear fell.

"I . . . I'm pregnant." I said.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"I can barely even take care of myself, so how in Tartarus am I supposed to take raise a child?" I said as I began to cry.

"Shh, it'll be okay. You won't have to raise them on your own. I'll be here to help you. Plus, Hera and Artemis are both goddesses of childbirth." Dad replied.

He was right. I don't have to raise them by myself. And I definitely was not getting an abortion nor would I give them up for adoption.

I lived a hard life on the streets of New York City, and I was definitely not going to let them suffer the same fate, only to find me dead or haunt me later. I was going to raise them as my own, knowing the history of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalake *Six months later***

I now knew about the majority of my powers and how to control them. Hecate said as I got older, more would appear.

My main powers were ice, earthquakes, x-ray vision (but I can't see through clothes or people), advanced hearing, telepathy, telekinesis, talking to animals, talking to ghosts and seeing them.

And I was also about seven months pregnant (Artemis told me so). I hadn't left Dad's palace since I found out that I was pregnant. The only place I've gone to, is Atlantis. Amphitrite is really nice by the way. Now, Triton is a whole other story. You could tell that he's really jealous that I'm pretty much almost more powerful than him.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"I'm alright." I said, a smile on my face.

Hera was mad at Dad and Hecate because Dad cheated on his wife. Thankfully Amphitrite understand that dad was going to do it anyway (especially since we were part of prophecies, you kind of need us).

But because of that, Hera wasn't willing to help. But Artemis was on Dad's side and did help me along with Apollo and Hecate. I think the reason why Artemis helped is because I was still a maiden and not yet married.

"How's the baby?" Dad asked.

"The baby's fine." Apollo answered.

He was doing his daily checkup, especially after I had just finished training. Artemis stood next to him.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Artemis asked.

I nodded.

"A boy." Artemis answered.

I smiled.

"I could change it to a girl." She said.

"No." I replied, laughing a little.

Artemis laughed back. Even though she disliked guys, there were a few of them that she liked. And I think she was going to like this little one.

"Hey, uh, who knows about the baby?" I asked.

"No one besides us." Artemis answered.

"Why?" Apollo asked, as he packed his stuff up.

He would be leaving soon to go drive the sun chariot.

"Well, the baby is Aphrodite's grandchild so she ought to know. But, I'm not going to tell her until he's born." I answered.

"Alright. Well, I have to go." Apollo said.

"Ok." I said.

Apollo then left. Then Dad's trident buzzed and he sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to go to Atlantis. There's some trouble there and some duties I have to attend to. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dad said.

I nodded.

"It's alright." I said. "Bye."

He then disappeared as well.

But, it was alright, mainly because at least one of the twins was always with me. When Apollo was driving the chariot, Artemis was here. She was driving the moon chariot, he was here. But when they got called to a meeting, that's when Hecate takes over.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Artemis wondered aloud.

"I don't know." I replied.

I sat up and looked at the door as Artemis walked over to it. I was very suprised when I saw Alex standing there.

 **Alex**

It's been about seven months since I last saw Kalake. I asked Ray and Ash about it, and Ash had no idea where she was. Ray said that she had gone back to the mortal world.

I believed Ray. And then today, I heard some Nymphs talking about Cupid. Then they mentioned that Kalake had moved in with Poseidon.

I didn't need to hear anything else. I just ran to Poseidon's palace. Then I knocked on the door.

To my surprise, Artemis answered the door.

"Alex?" She asked.

"Look, my friend told me that Kalake had gone back to the mortal world, then I heard some nymphs say that she was staying here. I just need to know where she is." I said.

Artemis seemed a little surprised. She looked behind her. I tried to see what she was looking at, but she blocked my view.

"Alex, why do you want to know?" Artemis asked.

"It's been seven months since I last saw her. Please, you have to tell me where she is and if she's alright." I pleaded.

I was surprised at myself that I cared about her so much, but I guess I can't help it.

"She's fine, Alex." Artemis said.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that she is alive and well. She's actually quite content and out of harm's way." Artemis answered.

I sighed.

"Just make sure she stays that way. And tell her that I miss her." I said.

"I will." Artemis answered.

She then closed the door. I turned and began walking back to my mother's palace.

I really miss Kalake. I miss her smile, even if she didn't smile often. I thought back to the first time I saw her.

I laughed as I remembered how drunk Ray was. That was actually kind of funny. And that was my favorite memory of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex *Two months later***

It was the winter solstice. All the gods, minor gods, and a few demigods were gathered in the throne room as they had their annual discussion.

But I could tell that Poseidon's mind was somewhere else. So was Apollo and Artemis. It was kind of weird.

"Artemis, how is the hunt going?" Zeus asked, turning to his daughter.

"What? Oh, the hunt is fine." Artemis answered.

"Thinking about a boy, are we?" Hermes teased.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No, its just that I have other things that require my attention right now." Artemis answered.

"Like a boy, right Apollo?" Hermes said.

"What?" Apollo asked.

A few of the girls giggled. I had to try to not laugh at his dumbfounded look.

Then, Hecate appeared in the middle. But she did not address Zeus. Instead, she looked at the twins.

"The baby's coming." Hecate said.

Poseidon immediately disappeared. The twins followed suit. Hecate also disappeared. Zeus looked confused and outraged.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Well, it seems like something big is going on that none of us know about." He said, smirking at the fact that Zeus didn't know something.

"Where did they even go?" Hermes asked.

"Probably to his palace." Athena answered.

And then, they heard the scream, for Poseidon's palace was right across from the throne room.

I became worried. I knew that wasn't one of the goddesses or the gods that had just disappeared. And only one person could be there that wasn't a goddess or a god.

"Kalake!" I yelled.

 **Kalake**

I screamed in pain. I would definitely not be doing this again. Or I would at least plan ahead. It's almost as bad as Tartarus.

"C'mon, one more push." Apollo said.

I pushed as hard as I freaking could, which made me scream again. Dad was on one side, holding my hand. And I knew he was worried.

"It's almost over." He said to comfort both himself and me.

And then the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Artemis grabbed a blanket that was on the dresser and wrapped the baby up in it.

Then she handed him to me. I sighed in contentment. He was beautiful.

"What are you going to name him?" Hecate asked.

"Logan." I answered.

"Good choice." Dad said.

"We should clean him up." Artemis said.

I nodded. I gently handed my boy over to her. Then she went in to the bathroom to wash him. Apollo check to make sure that I was okay before he went to help his sister.

I jumped as I heard something crash to the floor downstairs.

"I'll go check and see who it was." Hecate said.

Hecate got up and went into the hallway. I could see her from the doorway when her eyes widened.

"Alex?" Hecate asked.

What the heck is he doing here?

"Where is she?" That definitely was Alex.

And he stopped in front of Hecate.

He looked in and saw me. Then he looked down at the bed where there blood stains.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Hecate and Dad looked at me. I bit my lip. He should know. Especially since he's Logan's uncle. I nodded.

"She was pregnant with your brother's child. She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy." Hecate answered.

"Is that why you never left the palace?" Alex asked.

I nodded again.

"I didn't want anyone, besides those that I need, to know." I answered.

Then Artemis left the bathroom with Logan in her arms. I smiled. She handed him to me.

Logan grabbed my finger and held on tight. I smiled.

Then I realized that everyone was still here.

"You guys should go. It's the solstice remember? I have Hecate here." I said.

They nodded and then the twins and dad flashed away. Hecate came and sat on the left side of me. Alex decided to come in as well and took Dad's spot.

Alex calmed down and he smiled.

"What's his name?" Alex asked.

"How do you know it's a he?" I joked.

"Well, she had a blue blanket." Alex argued.

"I'm kidding. His name is Logan." I said, a smile on my face.

Alex smiled at me.

"I like that name." He said.

"So do I." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kalake** ***A month later***

The gods were holding a party in celebration of Logan. This time, I was wearing a black dress that stopped around my ankles and it had off the shoulder sleeves, along with showing my cleavage.

Alex had been a huge help the past week. He helped Hecate take care of Logan and me. Which I was very grateful for. And now, I regretted not telling him. But he said that it was okay.

And now, in his tailored suit, with Logan in my arms, we left my father's palace.

"Do you think that Cupid will be here?" I asked as we walked along the path.

"I don't know. But if he lays a hand on either you or Logan I will not hesitate to snap his neck." Alex said.

"Oh, if he lays a hand on Logan he'll wish that you had snapped his neck." I said, a smirk on my face.

Alex smiled back.

And then we finally reached the clearing. Aphrodite came up to us first.

"He's so cute." She said.

I smiled.

"I guess he gets it from you." I said.

Aphrodite smiled sadly at me.

"I'm so sorry about Cupid." Aphrodite said.

"It's okay." I said.

Then she smiled, full force.

"I had everyone put the presents over there." Aphrodite said, gesturing to where a pile already five feet high was.

"You guys didn't have to bring presents." I said.

"Yes, we do."

I turned and watched as Hera came over to us.

"Even though what Cupid did was wrong, now, the gods have been brought closer together." Hera said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't tell Hecate or Demeter that I said this, but Hecate's prophecy came true. Sofia has brought her great honor." Hera said.

"How?" Logan asked.

"Kalake is a child of both Poseidon and Hecate. And now, there is a child born of not only two gods, but four. Grandson of Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hecate, son of Cupid. Maybe when he grows up, he'll have a child of his own with another demigod or god. Bringing us even closer." Hera answered.

My eyes widened. She was right.

"And that is why we must honor you. Our family has had many arguements and fights. Sometimes over our descendants. But if, you're family continues to grow, eventually, there will be one that is a descendant of all of us. And together we'll be stronger. Thanks to you, there may yet still be hope." Hera said.

"Thank you." I said, bowing.

"No, thank you." She replied.

I saw Alex smile. With all this talk of the future, I wonder it has in store for him.

"C'mon, it's a party." Aphrodite said.

She grabbed Hera's arm and pulled her out into the crowd. Hera rolled her eyes, making me and Alex smiled.

Then, the worst person alive just happened to arrive.

"Cupid." I growled.

Alex put his arm around my waist and pulled me behind his back.

"Where is he?" Cupid asked.

A few people looked over at the arrival of this mother fucker, but then went back to partying. Cupid found me and smiled. He walked up to me. He reached out to touch Logan when I grabbed his hand.

"Alex, take Logan." I said, not taking my eyes off of Cupid.

Confused, Alex took Logan into his arms.

"He is my son." Cupid said.

"That doesn't give you any right to him." I growled.

"Of course it does. We share the same blood." He said.

"Which is a curse. I was drunk and you used me! You knew this would happen all along, didn't you?!" I yelled.

"Maybe." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Surprisingly, that gives you a bit of dignity." I said, letting go of his hand.

"It does?" He asked.

"Yes. At least you didn't just do it for pleasure. But you're still a complete asshole." I answered.

"I know you love me." He said.

"Maybe I do." I said.

 **Alex**

What did she just say?

Kal turned back to Cupid. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, almost as if she was in love. I almost dropped Logan because of my shock.

Cupid smiled as he put his hands on her hips. I immediately got jealous. Because of Cupid, I had lost Kalake's friendship. And I had just got it back. Why does he always have to ruin things for me?

Kal then kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. I sighed and looked away from the scene.

"Kalake!"

My eyes widened as the gods stared at the scene in shock. Kalake pulled Cupid closer. She held up her finger, signaling for us to wait a minute.

That's when her lips became blue and frost gathered around Cupid's lips. The frost then spread and turned to ice all over his body until he was a statue of ice.

Then, she slammed her foot on the ground, making the statue shake, and then fall to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

Kalake then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, I don't love you, bastard." Kalake said.

I smiled. Then she turned to me.

"There, problem solved." Kalake said.

I handed Logan back to her. He whined a little.

"Aw, did I wake you? I'm sorry." Kalake said.

She kissed his forehead as he went back to sleep.

"Did you just kill him?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. He was a complete dick and he'll regenerate anyways. And then I can track him down and kill him again." Kal said, shrugging.

And this is one of the reasons why I like her so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kalake *A month later***

I dressed Logan up in his blue outfit that had a green trident on it. It was a gift from Dad.

Then, I went downstairs and found Alex baking breakfast, a bottle all ready for Logan.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He replied.

I grabbed the bottle and began feeding it to Logan. Logan's brown hair had started to grow a little bit. And I was glad to saw that he had brown eyes, along with tan skin that he definitely did not get from me.

But now that I looked at him, I realized that he looked a lot like Alex.

"Hey, Alex." I said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Did you know that Logan kinda looks like you?" I replied.

He turned and looked at me.

"But, he's definitely not mine." Alex said.

"I guess it must be the Aphrodite in him." I said.

"Probably." Alex replied.

"And you know, if you continue to stay with us, he's going to end up calling you daddy." I said.

Alex froze for a little.

My dad had a small house built for me on Olympus. And now, I was living here with Alex and Logan.

The gods and goddesses would visit off and on. Thankfully a certain Cupid hasn't showed up yet.

If you're wondering about my job as detective, well, I quit.

"Well, I don't mind it. But what are you going to do when he asks about his real dad?" Alex asked.

I thought about that.

"Until he's at least 16, I'll tell him that he will know when he's older. When I think he's ready or eighteen then I'll tell him the truth." I answered.

I set the empty bottle on the counter and began burping him.

 **Alex**

I want to tell her. Ash said that I should. I finished the food, and I turned the stove off. Then I grabbed some plates and forks for us.

I turned and saw Kal putting Logan in his little swing. Then she came and sat across from me at the counter.

I handed her a plate. She smiled gratefully at me. Then we began eating.

It surprises me how quickly Kal has taken to motherhood. Kal has become nicer and calmer now.

But, the last few nights, Logan has woke up and Kal has been gone. I don't mind taking care of Logan, but I'm curious as to where she's been disappearing off to.

I noticed black circles under eyes. And she looks older than 21.

"Kal." I said, my voice soft and gentle.

"What's up?" Kal asked.

"I'm not judging, it's just that the past few nights, you haven't been here. Is something going on?" I asked.

And that's when she became her old self, closing up on the world.

"Nothing's wrong." She said, her voice void of any emotion.

"Now, you're lying to me." I said.

"Alright, I'm not. Happy?" Kal asked.

"No. You still haven't told me why." I said.

Kal sighed. I watched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm not ready to be a mother, Alex. I'm just not. I'm afraid I'm going to fail him. What's worse is that Cupid may come back and steal him from me. I can't let him do that. Oh, gods." Kal said.

She dropped her fork and covered her mouth as she began to cry. I got up and came around to her. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her as much as I could.

"The other thing is that I have my own problems to deal with." She added.

"What happened back then, doesn't matter now. It's all been said and done. And now we have to focus on what lies ahead and prepare for it." I said.

Kal sighed and looked at me.

"What did I do to deserve such a great friend like you?" Kal said, a smile on her face as she wiped her tears away.

"That's right, your best friend." _That's all I'll ever be. A friend._ I smiled back at her. Then she leaned against me, looking at me. Before I realized what I was doing, I had leaned down to her and then I kissed her.

Her lips tasted of mint and a little bit of the ocean. It was a weird combination, but I liked it. Sadly, I had to break the kiss.

"Sorry." I said, blushing and looking at the ground.

Kal smiled. She put her hand on my cheek and turned me to look at her.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about." She said.

Then she kissed me.

 **A week later»»»**

I woke to Logan crying. Confused, I went to his room. I bent down and got him out of his crib. I grabbed his nook and gave it to him, which made him stop crying.

"Kal?" I called.

There was no answer. I went her room and found that she wasn't there. I went downstairs and put Logan in his swing. Then I searched the whole house for Kal, but I couldn't find her.

That's when I got worried. I grabbed the phone and called Poseidon.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know where Kal is?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"I can't find her anywhere. She's not in the house nor is she in the garden." I answered.

"Go the throne room." Poseidon said, his tone serious.

«««»»»

"It seems that Kalake has been relocated." Apollo answered.

"Where?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"She's in Duluth, Minnesota." Apollo answered.

Hecate sighed.

"She works as a detective there. Apparently Kalake has all of her old memories up until the Devin Clark case, except instead of New York, it's Duluth that she was born and raised." Hecate said.

"So she doesn't even remember her own son?" I asked, glancing at the little baby.

"No. I don't know who could have done this or why they would have done it, but she has been lost to us." Hecate answered.

"Is there anyway she can regain her memories? Can we retrieve her?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know if she can regain her memories, but we can not go to her. It would be far too dangerous, and we don't know who did this. All we can do is let her live out her life in her new home." Hecate answered.

I felt the tears falling. Then, I looked at little Logan. The boy would now grow up without a mother or a father. But he was now under my care.

"Can I raise Logan?" I asked.

The gods all nodded.

"You were with Kalake the most and you are more experienced in this field. Logan is your responsibility now." Zeus answered.

I swear on the river styx that I will raise him to my best ability and show him what it means to have a loving parent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex *13 years later***

I raised Logan to the best of my ability. As he grew up, I taught him how to be kind and gentle with everyone. But, I also trained him to fight, he quickly turned into a very feared warrior.

Logan is up to my chin now, and becoming better looking every year. He's pretty strong, mainly from his training. He has brown hair that's combed over to the side, being shaved on one side and in the back. He has his mother's beautiful brown eyes, and his father's perfect tan.

But what's the most intriguing, is his powers. Logan possesses the power of charmspeak, being able to influence anybody he wants to do what ever he wants. He also can tell people's emotions, which comes from his dad. He has telepathy and telekinesis like his mom. He also has the ability to see Past, present, and future. The visions usually come in his dreams.

Logan was walking beside me wearing an Aquaman shirt from the new Justice League movie, a black leather jacket, Dark blue jean skinny jeans, and black converse.

Logan had his locket open, staring at a picture of Kal, Logan, and I in the garden. The picture had been taken the week before Kal had disappeared. Kal had a huge smile on her face, practically glowing with the flowers. I had my arms wrapped around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder, a big smile on my face. That had been when we had just started dating, even though it only lasted a week.

"If mom hated my father so much, then why did she do it?" Logan asked.

"You mother was drunk that night, and your father was a crafty asshole that loved playing with people's emotions. Sadly, if I had been there, I would have stopped it. But, I have to admit, the result of that conflict is the best thing that ever happened to me. You and your mother were the best things that ever happened to me." I said, wrapping my arm around the boy I considered my son.

"I wish you had been my biological father. You and mom seem so happy." He said.

"I wish it hadn't taken us that long to confess our feelings for each other as well, but, your mother had had a rough life. And thankfully I had the right amount of patience for her." I told him.

Logan smiled, closing his locket and letting it rest against his shirt. The chain and locket itself were black. In the middle of the locket, was a sea green trident. If you opened it up, it had the picture on one side, and a clock on the other. Hephaestus had given it to him for his 5th birthday.

"Why did mom have to leave?" Logan asked.

"She didn't leave. She was taken from us. We don't know why, and Artemis is still hunting for the being who did it." I answered.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"She's in the mortal world. When she had been stolen from us, the being had not only put her in the mortal world, but also replaced all memories she had of Olympus, including us." I answered.

"I wish I could meet her, just once." Logan said.

"Someday, you will, I promise." I told him.

 **Kalake**

I ran and pinned the guy down on the ground. He had just made me climb up the entire mountain to catch him, so I was pretty pissed.

"What you say can be used against you in the court of law so I suggest you keep that mouth shut before I cut your tongue out." I said.

My partner came up to me. His name was Ashton, but I called him by his nickname, which was Ash.

"Don't kill the guy for Gods' sake." Ash said.

Yeah, Ash said weird stuff like that all the time. Gods, Tartarus, Olympus, Styx, Zeus, Hades, and Hera were a few of the things he would use.

"You're hurting me." The guy whined as I handcuffed him. I punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up." I said.

I hauled him to his feet.

"Why are you always so violent?" Ash said.

"Because I can. And this guy just murdered the mayor and his family, and then made me climb the whole entire fucking mountain." I said.

"Are you some dirty cop or something?" The guy said, looking at me confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I led him to the path that would lead us to our black suburban.

"I've never heard a cop swear that much before." He answered.

"For the record, I'm not a cop. I'm a detective." I said.

"Still." He said.

"Honestly, I don't even think she knows why. She probably just does it for the fun of it." Ash replied.

"Or maybe I do it to drive you insane." I said.

"Hey, I swear." Ash said.

"I don't think Styx qualifies as a proper swear word." I said.

"Where I come from it does." Ash answered.

"Are you guys married or dating?" The guy asked.

"No!" We shouted.

"We're just partners." I said.

"Plus, I'm gay." Ash added.

"You bicker more than a married couple."

"And you better shut your mouth before I not only cut out your tongue but your dick as well." I said.

"We can't do that." Ash said.

"Yeah, but they never said we couldn't threaten them nor did they say that we could gag them." I replied.

Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan**

I snuck out of the house and walked down the path to where the elevator is. I made sure to avoid the campfires and to be quiet. I didn't need Alex to find me.

I finally reached the elevator. I smiled.

"I'm coming, Mom." I whispered.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

I looked up and saw Alex.

"Nothing! I was just taking a walk." I said.

"You're going after you mother aren't you?" Alex asked.

I looked at the ground ashamed. Alex is the one who raised me, he's like a father to me and all I've ever wanted to do is to make him proud. But, the person who I want to make proud the most is my mother. And I want to see her. I want to meet her. But now, it looks like I failed both of them.

"Yes." I answered.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I read his emotions and found that he was confused.

"Why are you confused?" I asked.

"The day that Kal disappeared, I wanted to search for her, but the gods said that it was safer to let her be, and I couldn't leave you here." Alex answered.

That's the first time Alex has ever said my mom's name. Kal. I like the sound of that.

"Which is why we should go find her now. She could be in danger." I said.

"Remember Ash?" He asked. I nodded. "He's with her in Minnesota. He's her partner."

"I'm not going to stop. I'm going to find her." I said.

"I figured that much. Your mother was just as stubborn as you are." Alex said, throwing a backpack over his shoulder. "But I figured I should at least try to change your mind."

I smiled. Alex was just as happy as me. And I was glad he was coming along.

"Let's go." Alex said.

Standing up, I went with Alex to the elevator.

"Logan, just remember that she doesn't remember us. She especially doesn't remember you. So be careful around her." Alex warned.

"I will." I answered.

 **Alex**

Ash was waiting for us at the airport. When Logan saw him, he smiled. Logan ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uncle Ash!" He said.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the flight?" Ash asked.

"It was great!" Logan replied.

I hugged Ash.

"It's been a long time." I said.

"But you're here now. C'mon, put your stuff in the back. I only got this thing for an hour." Ash said.

I put our stuff in the back row of the black suburban. Logan sat in the back seat. I went around and sat in the passenger seat as Ash got in the driver's seat and started the car, driving us away from the airport.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kalake only agreed to let me drive it for an hour. She's very protective of her vehicles." Ash answered.

"She's protective with everything." I said.

Ash smiled. "True."

"My mom's name is Kalake? I thought it was Kal." Logan said, confused.

"That's her nickname." Ash said.

"Oh." Logan said.

"So, how far away is the house?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Ash answered.

"What did you tell her about us?" I asked.

"Just that you're my cousins. And that Logan is your adopted son." Ash answered.

"Good." I said.

"By the way, Kal might actually believe that Logan is her son." Ash said.

"How?" Logan and I asked at the same time.

"Well, thirteen years ago, she gave birth to a boy and named him Logan. A week before she appeared in Duluth, she had given him up for adoption." Ash answered.

"Who does she think his father is?" I asked.

"She had taken a trip to New York and met a guy name Eros. She got drunk and that's how it happened. It's kind of interesting though what her memories ended up got changed to." Ash answered.

"Let's just hope that she can regain her memories." I muttered under my breath.

 **Kalake**

"Hey, I'm back!" Ash called as he came inside.

"Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" I said.

"Hey, I still had ten minutes!" Ash shouted.

"That's kind of close." I said, a smirk on my face.

He grabbed my sweater on the back of a chair and threw it at me. I shielded my face and laughed as it landed next to me.

"Love you too, Ash." I said, a blowing a kiss to him.

"Whatever, asshole." He said.

"Forcing it don't count." I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me as he sat down on his black leather chair. Then his cousins came into the living room.

I had to stop myself from whistling at his cousin. Ash said that he was a year younger than me. He had brown hair that was swept off to the side, maroon colored eyes, and tan skin. Everything about him was model quality handsome.

His son was good looking too. He had brown hair that was shaved on one side, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Ash said that he was thirteen.

"Hey, I'm Kalake, but you can call me Kal." I said.

"I'm Alex. This is Logan." Alex answered.

I shook his extended hand. Then I got up.

"Here, I'll show you guys the guest room." I said.

I led them down the hall and to our guest room. I opened the door and went inside the room, they followed me.

There was a window showing the backyard where a garden was. There were two twin beds in the room as well.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Alex said.

"Hey, it's cool. I'll leave my number on the counter in the morning and there's food in fridge and pantry in case you get hungry tomorrow." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said.

Before I left the room, I noticed Logan open up a locket that had interesting but cool design on it. Before he closed it I saw Alex standing over a girl holding a baby. I didn't get much time to study the girl, but I did see white hair and pale skin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex**

I woke up at 6 and went downstairs to make breakfast after I had gotten ready for the day.

"What's going on?"

I glanced behind my shoulder and saw Kal.

"Hope you don't mind. I'm just making breakfast." I said.

"Oh, usually Ash and I just stop by some fastfood restaurant and get something." Kal replied.

"Well, not as long as I'm here." I said.

She smiled.

"So, what are you making?" She asked as she came up to me.

"Eggs, pancakes, and bacon." I answered.

"Well, it smells delicious." Kal admitted.

"Thanks." I replied.

Kal was as beautiful as ever. She had on her uniform, the same outfit that she had on when I first met her. But this time, her hair was up in a braid, a couple of strands had already fallen loose.

Kal went to the counter and sat on the edge of it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kal asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"That locket that Logan has, where did he get it?" Kal asked.

"It was his fifth birthday present." I answered.

"Look, I don't mean to intrude, it's just that I couldn't help but notice the picture in his locket, yesterday, when he opened it. Who was the woman in that photo?" Kal asked.

I bit my lip. I guess, I should've seen this coming.

"She was my girlfriend." I answered.

"Was?" Kal asked.

"She disappeared. We had adopted Logan together and one day she had just disappeared, leaving me to raise him as my own." I answered.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I replied.

"Question, though, where did you adopt Logan?" Kal asked.

"New York City." I answered.

"How old was he?" She asked.

"Two and a half months." I answered.

"One last question, did you chose that name for him?" Kal asked.

"No. Either his father or his mother gave it to him." I answered.

I heard a little gasp escape her lips. I smiled.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"It's just that, thirteen years ago, I had a baby boy that I named Logan. I lived in New York at the time. After two months, I gave him to the orphanage." Kal answered

I looked at her and saw a tear fall. That's when Ash came downstairs.

"Hey, guys." He said.

Kal wiped the tear away, putting on a smile.

"Sup, asshole." She said.

"Hey." Ash said.

Kal jumped down from the counter and then went upstairs. Ash waited a few minutes until he spoke up.

"I heard the whole thing. I guess I should tell you one more thing that she's going to ask you about Logan. She gave him to Tikva's children home." Ash said.

"Ok." I said.

Kal then came back downstairs and looked at me.

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"Tikva's children home." I answered.

She covered her mouth as she began crying. I hugged her and comforted her. It took a few minutes until she calmed down. Then she went and sat with Ash in the living room.

Finding that the food was done, I shut the stove off and went to go wake Logan up.

"Hey, buddy wake up." I said.

He yanwed and stretched as he sat up.

"Listen, when you're done getting ready, you should give your mom a hug and you can call her mom." I said.

"But you said I couldn't." He replied.

"She figured it out on her own by asking me a few questions. Just be careful what you say." I said.

"Ok." He answered.

 **Logan**

After a few minutes, I came into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. Then I hugged my mom. She seemed surprised, and then she hugged me back.

"Morning, mom." I said.

Gods, it felt so good to say such a simple normal phrase and actually mean it. I know that not many kids will understand the small gestures and phrases such as these, but those who do know how amazing it feels.

"Morning, Logan." Mom said.

My smile widened. Then Alex set plates down in front of Ash, mom, and me.

"Morning, Dad." I said.

In the car yesterday, Alex said that I should call him dad since mom would think that I was adopted. And so I did.

"Morning." Alex replied.

I sat down on the chair and began eating. I saw a bright yellow glow radiating off of mom, and it made me happy to know that she was so happy.

As I was eating, I noticed that Alex's aura was yellow, grey, and red. That meant that Alex was happy, confused, and in love. The first and last of those were expected, but confused? What did he have to be confused about? I decided I would ask him about it later.

Mom and Ash finished eating and then mom grabbed her keys.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Ash answered.

Ash messed my hair up.

"See you later, kiddo." He said.

Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"We'll talk when I get home, ok?" She said.

"Ok, bye" I said, smiling.

"Bye." Mom said, as she stood up and left, shutting the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kalake**

I sat across from Logan in the living room. Ash was out in the garden as Alex was cooking in the kitchen.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

"Why did you give me up?" He asked.

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I wasn't ready to have a child. I was afraid of . . ." My voice faltered.

Logan got up and knelt on his knees in front of me. He placed his hands over mine.

"Mom, please. It's okay." Logan said.

"I was afraid of what could happen to you. I've done bad things in my life. My mother died protecting me from the streets of Gotham. And at the time, a mob had been hunting me, and I wasn't going to let you live the same life I did. To protect you, I moved here." I answered.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

I felt a few tears fall as I remembered what happened.

 _I was eighteen years old. I lay flat on my stomach. I was dressed in a black crop top, and blue jean short shorts, with my hair in a ponytail and a black belt around my waist. I held the sniper in my hand adjusting it so it was aimed at my target._

 _"Target acquired." I said._

 _Then the bluetooth in my ear buzzed._

 _"Good." My boss, the guy who owned the mob that I worked for said. "Finish the job."_

 _"With pleasure. Hey, what's the pay for this job any way?" I asked._

 _"Thousand dollars." Boss replied._

 _"Good enough." I said._

 _I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man right in his neck. Then I quickly packed up my stuff and grabbed the black duffel bag, beginning to run, knowing the police would be there soon._

Alex dropped the spatula in his hand.

"That was only one of the thousands of people that I killed. When I was nineteen, I finally left the mob and became a detective. But the mob searched for me." I said.

"What'd you do?" Alex asked.

"I killed the boss." I answered.

I hugged Logan to my chest.

"I'm so sorry." I said, as tears fell. He hugged me back.

"It's okay, Mom. I don't blame you." He said.

I sighed. What on earth did I do to deserve this boy?

 **Logan**

My mom was adjusting the radio that was outside. Alex sat in the willow tree that was in the backyard, Ash sitting next to him.

"So, are there any girls that you like back home?" Mom asked.

I blushed.

"Well, there is this one girl." I answered.

Mom turned and smiled at me.

"What's her name?" Mom asked.

"Psyche." I answered.

"What?!" Ash and Alex looked at me incredulously.

"Isn't she the daughter of Terpsicore or something?" Ash asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, what's her favorite hobby?" Mom asked.

"Dancing." I answered. "I'm not very good though."

Mom laughed.

"First thing you need to learn is that you shouldn't care what other people think. And whatever you're good at, stick to it. But, I guess I should at least teach you the basics." Mom said.

"He knows how to dance." Alex said.

"Shut it." Mom said, trying to supress a laugh, a smile playing on her lips.

Alex smiled at her. Mom got the radio working and I found Love by Ed Sheeran began playing.

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I'll use you as vocal point_

 _So that I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I'm a father if I thought I could_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would._

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gage_

 _Of how much to give and how much to take_

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

Mom danced and sang along to the song.

 _Oh, And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Oh, right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Oh, right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

I realized that Alex was staring at mom. He had a sad look on his face. As if he had done something wrong, but then he closed his eyes and continued cooking.

Mom didn't notice.

"Not bad, kiddo." Mom said.


	17. chapter 17

**Kal**

The door bell rang. I got up and opened the door. My boyfriend stood there, smiling at me. I smiled back at him. His name was Ethan.

"Ethan!" I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Kal." He replied.

"Who's at the door?" Alex called.

"Did your boyfriend finally decide to pick you up for once?" Nathan asked.

I let Ethan come inside. Ethan had blonde curly hair and green eyes.

He looked at everyone strangely, except for Logan.

"Is this Logan?" Ethan asked.

Alex pushed Logan behind him.

"I should've known." Alex said.

Ethan frowned.

"And what are you doing away from mom?" Ethan asked.

"Was this your doing?" Alex asked.

Ethan smirked.

"Partly. I had some help." Ethan answered.

"Alex, who is this?" Nathan asked, appearing by my side.

"This is Logan's father, Eros." Alex answered.

I stepped away from Ethan.

"What?" I asked.

Ethan began to change. White wings appeared as his shirt and shoes disappeared. His eyes became red. And a quiver full of arrows and a bow appeared slung across his shoulder.

"You caught me." He said.

"How long did it last?" Alex asked.

"A few years now. I should've known something was up." Nathan asked, taking out a sword.

I backed up against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

Alex's eyes met mine. His eyes became softer.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. And I'm so sorry, Kal." Alex said.

Eros laughed.

"After thirteen years, you still care about her? She didn't even remember you. She doesn't care about you." Eros said.

Alex took out a sword. His eyes were hard again.

"She doesn't have to care about me. I know that she doesn't. But she used to. And thats all that matters." Alex said.

Eros growled. Then he began glowing. I looked at Logan. He looked scared. I growled. Nobody threatens my son.

A sword appeared in Eros' hand.

"Nathan, get Logan out of here!" I yelled.

Nathan looked at me then at Logan. He nodded. He grabbed Logan and then came to me.

"I'm staying." I said.

"Kal, you don't know what's going on." Nico said.

"I've got it." I said.

He sighed. Then he left with Logan. Eros charged at Alex. Alex blocked his strike.

"Give up!" He yelled.

"Never! Mother taught us to never give up on love! And I'm not about to start now!" Alex yelled back.

I took out my gun and fired at Eros. He turned to me.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you bastard." I said.

I slowly walked toward him.

"Now, Kal. You don't want to do this. I love you. He's the enemy, here. I'm trying to save you." Eros said.

"Get out, now." I said.

I was right in front of him. His red eyes became hard. He growled.

Then he knocked the gun out of my hand. The sword was aimed at me. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around myself to protect me.

I heard metal hit metal. I opened my eyes and saw wings wrapped around me. Then, I looked down and saw Logan.

"L-logan." I said.

His wings were black, unlike Eros'. And I looked at the sword that was on his wings. I growled.

"No one touches my son." I growled.

I don't know how I did this, but I put my hand on the sword. Frost soon covered it. Whatever I was doing, it seemed to work. So I didn't dare stop.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better get out of my house, before I fucking kill you." I said.

"You can't kill a god." Eros replied, smirking. "You already tried once."

"I don't give a shit." I said.

His sword crumbled into ice. I immediately grabbed his wrist.

Nathan put his arm on my shoulder. I looked at him. He jumped back.

"Holy shit! Your eyes are red!" Nathan screamed, falling to the ground and scrambling away from me.

I pulled Eros closer to me.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I said.

"I didn't do anything to you. This is all you. I think I like you better without your memory." Eros said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex yelled as he chopped his head off.

I shoved Eros' dissolving body away from me. Then I looked at the two boys.

"What the fuck is going on?" I growled.

"I think we should go back to New York." Alex said, taking a breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kal**

We were heading to the empire state building. I was sitting in the passenger seat as Alex drove.

"I'm the daughter of Poseidon?" I asked.

"And the granddaughter of Hecate." Alex nodded.

"Why don't I remember?" I asked.

"Because you were taken away and your memory was erased. Nathan was sent to watch over you. I had never been in the mortal world before. I didn't know how to fight. Everyone has missed you. They'll be so happy that you're back." Alex looked at me and smiled.

He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"We had something didn't we?" I asked.

"Yes. But it was very short lived. But I never gave up on you. I knew that someday we would see each other again." Alex answered.

I looked back at Nathan.

"And what about you?" I asked.

"I'm your cousin, son of Hades. He's the son of Aphrodite, which kind of makes sense for him not to give up on love." Nathan said.

"We're here." Alex said.

I looked up at the empire state building. I got out of the car. The boys got out with me.

Together we walked inside the building. A man was sitting at the desk. He looked up at us. His eyes widened when he saw me. Then he smiled.

"At last, you've returned." He said.

I bit my lip. Logan grabbed my hand. I looked down and he smiled up at me. I smiled.

"May we have the key?" Alex asked.

The man nodded and handed the key to him. Then we went to the elevator. Alex put the key into a slot at the bottom. Then we went up.

When the doors opened, my eyes widened. The place was beautiful. I honestly don't think I've ever seen so many colors at once.

"It's amazing." I said.

"Welcome home." Alex said.

He led me out on to the path, grabbing my hand. I just couldn't believe my own eyes. There were so many colors and singing.

"Do you remember anything?" Alex asked.

I shook my head no. I was too overwhemed to even think straight.

"Alex!"

A man with the lower half of a goat ran up to us.

"Hey, Ray." Alex said.

"Your back!" Ray said.

Then he looked at me. His eyes widened.

"Kalake!" He shouted as he tackled me.

 **Alex**

A party was held for Kal. She danced in sync with her son. He smiled at her. He had introduced her to his crush, the daughter of Terpsichore. Psyche was very beautiful.

I was sitting next to Nathan away from everyone. Kal was wearing a black crop top like the old one. A black skirt that was made out of silk stopped above her knees swished along with her as she danced.

Like everyone else, we were all barefoot. I don't know why, but this wasn't really a formal party, more like a celebration, therefore, a lot of us were wearing less formal clothes. In which case, I was wearing a pair of khakis, and a black Skillet tank top.

"You should go dance with her." Nathan said.

I shrugged.

"You said yourself that you used to have something. Your mother told you never to give up on love, so go prove that you won't give up on her." Nathan said.

"I don't know." I said.

"It's okay to be afraid. But for us, we need to cherish what we have for as long as we can." Nathan said.

I nodded. I got up and walked through the crowd to where she was. Psyche was now dancing with them. The nine muses surrounding them and dancing around them. Kal saw me and smiled. She extended her hand out to me.

I grabbed her hand. She pulled me toward her and I was soon dancing along with her.

"Kal." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I know that this is kind of soon, but I can't deny my feelings for you. I know that to you, I've only known you for six months, but I've known you longer." I started.

Kal turned to me.

"I don't remember much, but I've been having dreams. And now, I know that they were memories. And even without them, I still like you." Kal replied.

Then she leaned forward and kissed me. Then she smiled at me.

"And its a party. So dance." Kal said.

I smiled. And once again, I danced with her. But this time, I did it without hesitation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alex**

I woke up next to Kal. I realized that she was wearing no clothes and I blushed. Then I remembered what happened last night. Shit.

Kal turned and she was facing me. She slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She said, laughing a little.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said.

"Its okay. I enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind doing it again." She said, shrugging.

I blushed. She laughed and kissed me.

"You're so adorable." She said.

Then she got up and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Then she began changing in front of me, which made me blush.

"But, Kal, do you love me?" I asked.

"I believe I answered that last night." Kal answered.

"But do you?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you. And I don't know what I was thinking when I hooked up with Eros, but it was my worst mistake, even if something wonderful came of it." Kal answered.

I got up, and pulled on a pair of boxers and my pants. Then I went up to her.

"Kal, Eros is tricky and unpredictable. He would do anything to get what he wants. But what he did was unlike him. And that's why someone made him do it. That's what we have to find out." I said.

"I know. And I know that Eros won't stop until he has me or Logan, unless we find out who's making him do this." She finished.

I nodded. Then, there came a knocking.

"Mom?"

It was Logan. Kal pulled on her pants. Then she opened the door. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"Hey, Logan." Kal said.

Logan looked at me. And then shook his head.

"I was just checking up on you. I couldn't find Alex. And I don't even want to know why Alex is putting on his shirt." Logan said.

Kal laughed.

"Get your butt downstairs." Kal said.

Logan smiled and ran from our room.

"I'll be downstairs." I said.

Kal nodded.

 **Logan**

It's one thing to hear them, and another thing to see that my suspicions were true. But mom seemed to be happy and so did Alex. So, I'm not going to argue against it, since its clearly good for them both.

Alex was cooking breakfast.

"Logan, about what you saw," Alex started.

"It's cool. Mom's happy and so are you. That's all that really matters to me. I just want you both to be happy." I said.

Alex sighed in relief. He smiled at me.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"No problem." I said.

Mom came downstairs, kissing me on my forehead. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck, her head resting on top of mine.

"I couldn't have raised you any better. Nor could I ask for a better son." Mom said.

I laughed and smiled. I looked up at her and she smiled at me, kissing me on my cheek.

"Ugh, mom." I pushed her away.

She laughed. Even though I pushed her away, she knew that I enjoyed it.

"So, Alex, before it's too late, and since you already took it a step forward, why don't you just make it official?" I asked as he set food in front of us.

"It all depends on your mom." Alex replied.

"You know what I would say to that." Kal said.

Alex smiled.

"Then I should probably talk to your dad and grandma and get their permission." Alex said.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You should." Kal agreed, nodding.

I smiled.

«««»»»

A month passed and everything was ready. Alex was standing by the altar. I stood with him and the rest of the groomsmen. The nine muses appeared dancing and laying the petals down. Psyche was with them. She soon gathered with the muses for they were of course the bridesmaids.

Then, my mom appeared. The dress was white with aquamarine trimming on the neckline, sleeves, and around the waist. The bottom was completely aquamarine. The bouquet in her hand consisted of lilies.

She smiled at us. She slowly walked up to us and stood in front of Alex who grabbed her hands. Zeus started speaking. Then they said they're vows.

"Kal, do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Zeus asked.

"I do." Kal answered.

"Alex, do you take Kal to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Zeus asked.

"I do." Alex answered.

"Now, are there any objections to this marriage?" Zeus asked.

Everyone looked at Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hecate. They smiled at the two. Then they looked at me. Mom and Alex especially.

I smiled.

"Well, then, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Zeus said.

Mom leaned forward and kissed him. We erupted into cheers. I'm pretty sure I cheered the loudest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan**

I watched as my parents danced. I was happy for them. But, I thought back to my dream.

 _"Logan."_

 _I looked up. A woman made out of the galaxies stood in front of me._

 _"Chaos." I said._

 _"Hello." Chaos said._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked._

 _"I came here to warn you. Tartarus has escaped his prison. The world is going to become his personal playground." Chaos answered._

 _"How do we stop it?" I asked, concerned._

 _"You will have to confront him yourself. Only you can convince him to go back to his prison. Weaken him so that the gods can contain him again." Chaos answered._

 _"How do I do this?" I asked._

 _"Go up to him. I want you to use your power to do it. But you must be willing to pay the price. You will have my blessing to help you." Chaos answered._

 _"But why me?" I asked._

 _Chaos knelt in front of me. She put her hands on either side of my face._

 _"I influenced Eros that night to pursue your mother. What happened afterward, was Tartarus. But what I'm saying is, I helped create you for this reason. You have your mother's strength, and Alex's kindness. And I could not have chosen a better hero to save this world. Have faith and you shall prevail." Chaos said._

 _Then she kissed my forehead._

I sighed. Now that my mom and Alex were married, that dream haunted me even more. Mom and Alex are going to stop me. But I can't let them die. They've waited too long for this. And I can't let their happiness be destroyed.

"Hey, Logan."

I looked up and saw Psyche standing in front of me. I smiled.

"Hey, Psyche." I said.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Psyche asked.

I looked away. Psyche looked at me concerned.

"Logan?" She asked.

"I can not tell you. This is far too important." I answered.

I can't get close to her. I know what the cost of facing Tartarus is. It's death. Chaos explained more about that in another dream. During training. And if I get too close to Psyche, then I'll just break her heart.

"You're usually a lot more talkative. You should be happy. Alex is officially your dad." Psyche said.

She sat down in the chair next to me. She grabbed my hands. I pulled them away.

"Not know, Psyche." I said.

I got up and turned to leave. I'm only here for my parents. But I really need to clear my head. Once I was outside, Psyche grabbed my wrist.

"What has you so sad? Logan, tell me." Psyche said.

I looked at her green eyes. I wanted to pull her closer to me. I want to kiss her. But I shouldn't. It would just make the decision harder in the end.

"Like I said, I can't tell you. Now, please, leave me alone." I said.

Tears started to fall. This isn't fair. Not now.

"No, Logan. Tell me. You can trust me." Psyche said.

"Fine. The world is about to end and I'm the only one who can stop it. And I'm going to have to die to do it." I said.

Psyche let go of me.

"What?" She asked.

The fire broke into the sky as it exploded. Screams erupted.

"Mom!" I yelled.

Psyche and I ran toward the clearing.

Tartarus stood in front of us. A bunch of monsters surrounded him. Tartarus' skin was made out of lava and he had horns and wings. I growled.

"Oh my gods." Psyche said.

Alex and Mom looked at me. Weapons appeared in their hands. The gods changed forms as weapons appeared in their hands.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

And that's when all hell broke lose.


	21. Chapter 21

**Logan**

At first, everyone looked at me. They were confused. I willed myself to change. My eyes became red as black wings sprouted from my back. A sword made out of Chaos metal appeared in my hands.

"Logan." Mom said.

Then the monsters roared. The first few that charged were frozen and then shattered by mom. We charged into battle. I didn't want anyone else in this, but if they must.

Then, a knife that was headed towards me was caught by Psyche. She glared at me. Another one appeared in her hand.

"You are not dying." Psyche said.

Then Mom and Alex appeared by my side. Mom's dress had become armor. Hecate probably put an enchantment on it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mom asked.

"This isn't your fight." I answered.

Alex looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked.

"Chaos told me about this. She gave me her blessing and trained me so that I can save you." I answered.

"That's not what you told me." Psyche said.

"I don't care. But if you won't leave, I need a path to Tartarus." I said.

"That can be arranged." Alex said.

"We'll discuss this later." Mom agreed.

Then she knelt to the ground, placing her hand on it. The ground froze over and all the monsters in the way turned into ice. Then we charged through.

I've never seen Psyche fight before, but she was just as graceful as she was when she was dancing. Just a lot more dangerous.

Tartarus was watching this all happen with a smile on his face. Everytime a monster was killed, it quickly reformed. But, we were onto the next one when that happened.

Eventually, we broke through the crowd.

"Tartarus!" I yelled.

Mom and Alex had to turn around and were pulled back into the frenzy. Psyche stayed by my side. Tartarus bent down so he could see me. He laughed.

"This is the hero that's supposed to fight me? You're only ten years old." He said.

"14." I corrected.

"Not much better." He said.

"Leave this place. There's nothing here for you." I said.

"There's plenty for me here." He said.

Psyche looked at me. She seemed frightened. Tartarus was 10 feet tall. But that didn't matter.

"He is pretty tall." She said.

"But I've had experience." I said.

The wind around us began to swirl around. The fire was swept up into the storm. Soon, a warrior the same height as Tartarus was standing with me. My sword grew until it was the proper height. It appeared in the warrior's hand.

"Okay. Now we have a chance." Psyche said.

"And leave." I said.

Psyche looked at me.

"I'm not leaving." Psyche said.

Gods, she was infuriating. I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She kissed me back.

"Leave." I said.

"Be careful." She said.

Then she ran at Tartarus. I growled. She really was annoying.

I flew up until I was in the middle of my warrior. It followed my movements.

A sword appeared in Tartarus' hands. He tried to hit me, but I blocked his strike.

"Your efforts are futile." Tartarus said.

"To you, maybe." I said.

"Why do you bother? What has this world ever done for you?" Tartarus asked.

"It's not what about I have, but what others have. Everything I've ever done was for others, and not for myself." I said.

"And how could you live like that? Haven't you ever wanted to do something for yourself, for once?" Tartarus asked.

I faltered. Yes, I have. But then again, everything that I've done has given me a benefit. In the end, Psyche cared about me. My mother returned to us, Alex is once again happy. The gods themselves are happy.

"Everything I've done, has helped me. Not only does it make others happy, but it makes me happy. You should try it sometime. Maybe you wouldn't be so monstrous all the time." I said, smiling.

Tartarus shouted out in pain. I looked down and saw Psyche stabbing away at his legs. My mom was freezing it over so that she could chop faster.

"You'll all die." He said.

"Maybe, but at least I won't die alone." I said.

Then I stabbed my sword through his stomach. He yelled out in pain.

"If I'm going down, you're going with me." He said.

Then he stabbed his sword through my avatar's stomach. The wound appeared on myself. My avatar disappeared and I fell to the ground.

Tartarus began glowing. Then he disappeared. Finally, the gods were able to kill the monsters.

Mom and Alex surrounded me. Psyche stood out the most. She pressed the hem of her dress against my wound.

"Oh, come on. Please. Stay awake." She said.

Tears were falling. It made me sad to see her sad. But I knew that it was coming.

I put my hand on hers. I coughed up blood.

"Logan." Mom said.

I looked at her. Alex and Mom were both close to tears.

"My baby." She said.

"It's okay." I said.

"You didn't have to do this." Psyche said.

"Yes, I did. You all needed a chance to be happy. And no one deserves it more than mom and Alex." I said, looking at them.

"But you deserve a chance too. Why couldn't you let someone else be the hero for once?" Psyche asked.

I smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"I don't want you to leave me." Psyche answered.

"It won't be long. If I get the chance, maybe I'll come back as a faun. Or a beautiful flower that you'll wear in your hair." I joked.

Psyche smiled.

"You always were an idiot." She said.

Then she leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kal**

A five year old girl that looked so much like her brother was coloring at the table. I was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Alex said.

I wiped the tear away. Logan's locket was in my hand at the moment. I stared at the picture in it. On one side, was the old picture. On the other side, was a picture of Alex, me, Logan, and Psyche.

It's been a year since he died. His sister is almost a year old.

"Oh, Kal." Alex sighed when he realized what I was doing.

"I miss him. So much." I said.

"So, do I. But he wouldn't want us to be sad." Alex said.

"I know, but he's my son. I can't just move on. He's my baby. And she never even got to meet him." I said.

"Kal." Alex said.

"Mommy." Serafina said.

I quickly dried my tears.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, putting on a smile.

"I saw that you were sad. So I drew you a picture." Serafina said.

She handed me the picture. On it was a boy. He was smiling. He had brown hair and wine colored eyes like Alex's.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"His name is Jackson. He's my friend. He asks about you a lot. You and Psyche." Serafina asked.

I looked at Alex.

"What does he say?" I asked.

"He says he's my brother. Mommy, did you have another baby?" Serafina asked.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

"Yes, baby. Where is Jackson?" I asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. But he said that he was trying to find you." Serafina answered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"19." Serafina answered.

I looked at Alex.

"Alex, it's him. It's Logan. He was reborn. My baby's alive." I jumped up and hugged him.

Alex smiled.

"It's okay." Alex said.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Serafina asked.

"Yes, honey." I said. "I'm more than okay."

 **Logan**

Serafina was asleep in her room. I slowly opened the window and went inside.

"Jack?" She whispered.

I stood up and went up to my little sister. She had a white streak in her hair like mine. We inherited it from our mother.

"Hey, sis." I said.

"I told mommy about you." She said.

"What she say?" I asked.

"She was happy. She started crying." She said.

"I figured she would." I said.

"Mommy told Psyche, too." Serafina said. "She showed her my picture too."

I smiled.

"I bet you did a good job." I said.

"Mommy called you Logan." Serafina said.

"Well, you see, my real name is Logan. But I had to change my name to Jackson to protect me." I said.

"Why don't you say hi to mommy?" Serafina asked.

"I can't. I have rules that I have to follow." I answered.

"Serafina? Who are you talking to?"

Psyche. Serafina didn't say anything.

I quickly got off of Serafina's bed. In my attempt to leave quickly, I tripped and landed on the ground.

"Shit!" I shouted.

The door opened and the light was turned on. I turned around and froze.

Psyche looked at me.

"Logan." Psyche said.

"It's Jackson." I said.

"Hell right it is, you bastard." Psyche said.

"Psyche, you know that rules apply when people are reborn." I said.

"You could have at least sent us a note!" Psyche argued.

"I was reborn in Greece! It's kind of hard to send a note. And it took me this long to even get here." I said.

"Is Jack in trouble?" Serafina asked.

She had gotten out of bed and was now standing next to me.

"No. I'm just irritated. It's bedtime. Say goodnight and then get into bed. Jack is going to get his ass downstairs and isn't going to leave." Psyche said.

I got up and said goodnight to Serafina. Then I looked at Psyche.

"It's great to see you again, Psyche." I said.

Then I kissed her on the cheek.

"Asshole." She said.

It was great to be back.


End file.
